bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Rivers
"Life is gamble, It's harsh and painful most of the time, and it's not for the timid. Spoils go to the victor, not to the one who doesn't even show up for the battle." Appearance Warren stands at about six one, has light green-gold eyes that attract quite a bit of attention, brown hair that is long enough to brush your fingers through, and a leaner build. He can be seen wearing black framed glasses occasionally, but he tends to stick to contacts. His usual school uniform consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a green necktie, dark gray unbuttoned blazer and orange sneakers. During the spring and summer, he also wears his summer uniform that consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, the green dotted necktie and the orange sneakers. While swimming, he wears black long leg swim pants that have green patterns on them. He tends to wear for comfort when not in uniform though; jeans with various shirts that depend solely on the weather, and usually a jacket or sweatshirt of some kind with the occasional beanie hat because he really does not like the cold. He does clean up well, he just doesn't choose to most days. He also sticks to dark colors more then anything else, as well as plain clothing without band names or logos of really any kind. His parents taught him that plain was better and much harder to remember. Personality He is kind, sensitive, rational, and independent; he is also arrogant, stubborn, hot tempered, and cold at times. He shows some obsessive-compulsive tendencies, such as the desire to be in control of his situation and being fastidious about cleanliness and order, but all in all he's pretty laid back. Warren is a bit of a loner and he's never cared about what anyone thought of him. But he can also be described as kind, patient, and loyal by the few he ever thought of as friends. He also happens to be considered a bit... pushy, which most of his friends find endearing, but other's can find overbearing. His maturity when making difficult decisions tends to draw people in even though he likes to avoid it. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. He does have a problem with things such as hypocrites, idiots, and anyone he generally thought of as morons. He doesn't like lazy people, and over-dramatics irritate him. He can't stand people who focus on themselves, and he's never easily dealt with selfish behavior. History Warren was born Uilleam Warren MacRieve. He grew up in a rather unorthodox family; his father ran a chop-shop, his mother was a con-woman, and his sister, Mackenzie Rivers, was... a lot of things. Now when most people hear something like that, they automatically assume that a combination like that would make bad parents that despised their children and abused them, unfortunately that stereotype is right on for this family. Growing up Warren learned things most children - and even adults - never would have, but it worked for him. He learned how to pick pockets, boost cars, and became the best hacker in his "family". This family of his consisted of many different people, most of them not actually sharing his last name, or even blood. This did not matter to the boy because to him they were blood and nobody could tell him differently. Unfortunately things changed and his sister disappeared suddenly when he was six. His parents weren't to worried about it, going about their illegal ways and ignoring the danger they were putting their son in. One day a strange woman showed up outside his elementary school, his sister beside her. Warren was ecstatic until he was told his sister couldn't stay, but he didn't try and stop her. Growing Up For the next nine years he got updates on his sister from "Andy", so proud when he learned she'd become a doctor and was healing people, something nobody in their family had ever done. It wasn't until his father murdered a federal agent for getting to close that his sister finally said enough, she was taking him from them. She came home and helped get her parents incarcerated before taking her brother back to Japan with her and enrolling the boy in the school there. Fifteen and In a New Place For the first few months he had no interest in making friends, he just wanted to be left alone. This lasted until he noticed a guy his own age who seemed to avoid people as badly as he did. With the same stubbornness that caused his sister to befriend the odd scientist Tomoko Sano, he decided he was going to befriend this Misora Mika boy and nothing was going to stop him. It took a few months, but soon he'd done it and he actually now considers the boy in question to be his closest friend and the only person he doesn't hide his past from. That isn't the only person he met, he also found himself oddly drawn to a Rhapsody Shaelor, a girl he couldn't help but... well want to help. She's rude, abrasive, and a total bitch... but he kind of likes it about her. Now if only she'd stop stalking him and come speak like a normal person, maybe they could stop tiptoeing around one another. Growing Older He started to settle in his new home, even getting to know a few other people - not really considering them friends but more acquaintances - and he spent his days helping out the two kids that obviously needed help as badly as he did. For the next two years things went along... relatively smoothly - only the occasional bump along the path - until he got word that his father was trying to use the legal system to get out. Not wanting this he decided to go home and face the monster, assuring his friends that he would keep in contact with them and be home in no time. Unfortunately no time was a lot longer then he'd expected and he ended up in America for almost eleven months, forced to start school there to keep himself from getting to far behind. He did it though, not wanting to risk a monster escaping his cage. He kept in contact with his friends, getting regular - but slightly vague - update on his friends from his sister, and hoping that this wasn't setting either of them back since they'd both been doing so well when he left... that was about all he could do. Heading Home Finally though, after almost a full year, they'd done it. His father was never getting out and he could go home. He had no idea what was waiting for him - if Rafe was back to her refusing to eat or if Sor had gone back to burning his arms to try and scrub them clean - but he could only hope like hell he doesn't find just that. Abilities As a Spiritually Aware human, Warren does not have supernatural powers, but he has some remarkable skills: *A survivor *Bilingual *Boosting Cars *Charm *Fighting *Hacking *Mechanics *Quick-witted *Scam artist *Stealing *Street Smart Statistics Trivia *Warren has an older sister, Kenzi, but he also considers "Andy" as an older sister as well. *He has no interest in Xcution, finding it to be not to his liking and preferring to live with his sister. *Warren has a pure white cat named Katherine. The cat was named after the "Shrew" in the play "Taming of the Shrew". For some reason the female has always called to Warren and, in his mind, she's just strong willed and a little jaded. *Warren's FC is Makoto Tachibana. Quotes *"When everything else falls down around us, just knowing that there's another person who will miss us when we're gone is enough to see us through our darkest moments." *"Never give someone a choice that doesn't leave any way out except to hurt you." *"Those who betray me, only do so once." *"Intentions don't matter. It's the end result we're all judged by. Evil in the name of good is still evil. And when you dance with the devil, you seldom get to pick the tune." Gallery Tachibana.Makoto.full.1562700.jpg|"Cat's are like women... do not piss them off." makoto_tachibana_by_instockee-d6de6ov.png|Warren and "Kat" Tachibana.Makoto.full.1540953.jpg|"Yes mom, back before nine... wait, your not my mom, so stop worrying before you go gray." tumblr_mq46zoBgEb1qid3hgo1_r2_1280.png|"They aren't staring at me Kenz, they're staring at the two women currently sunbathing... why did I get stuck with the attractive ones?" tumblr_mnsmbeadoH1rimkygo1_500.jpg|War and "Kat"... you can't say no to that face. warreninglasses.jpg|"Stop staring!!! I lost my contacts." Tachibana.Makoto.full.1599140.jpg|"I swear Andy, the new one followed me home." free-tachibana-makoto.jpg|Warren introducing himself to Misora... it didn't go well at first. Makoto-Tachibana-3-free-35202780-2176-2866.jpg|Warren introducing "Kat" to Sora. tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mschyhq2of1qz4rgp.gif|Playing with Katherine tumblr_mr1w00hWUI1sygmx4o1_500.gif|"War" playing with "Kat" Character Thread Fillers Category:Xcution